The secret life AU
by demigodVixen
Summary: Percy Jackson , or famously known as Nash . Lives a secret Life, of fame, and the average teen. Nash is loved by thousands. Percy Jackson is liked by 5 people who don't know the real him. He's constantly picked on by "popular kids" but it doesn't bother him. Oh and his real dad is a mystery to him. But all in all Percy Jackson / Nash have it all.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has a secret that they want to keep hidden from the rest of the World. Well if your wondering what the heck I'm talking about . What secret is so bad that a person would want to keep it hidden from everyone?

Well it's a secret now isn't it?

Before we go any further in the crazy rollacoaster that is my life. I must warn you of the dangers of knowing the real me.

Fact (A.) I may sound like the guy every girl and guy wants to be.

Fact (B.) I have two different names .

Fact (C.) I'm a nobody who is a somebody.

Fact(D.) I have two different looks.

Confused much? Yeah I am too don't feel bad.

So now that we've got that one detail out of the way. Shall we continue?

Time skip

"NASH! Two minutes till curtain time bro!"

"Finally I get to leave this room!" I said jokingly

"Nash shut up! "

"Fine Frank I will but that means I won't be able to sing tonight! " I shouted back.

Frank groaned loudly.

I smirked thinking that I had finally won an argument with the guy.

Ha I was wrong!

"Nash get you blonde haired, brown eyed, skinny jeans wearing butt out here right now your on in 20 seconds !"

"Styxs! " I muttered

I ran out of my dressing room with my guitar on my way.

Making my way to the stage still gets to me. The first time I had picked up the guitar and sang my first song . I had been 10 years old. My mom had smiled knowing that I had something. And so she worked extra overtime at the candy shop to pay for my lessons. Latter on when I turned 11 I made a YouTube video of my song "What if" . This got me a deal with Sony Record's . But I learned early on that the camera's have no privacy policy terms, so I changed my looks and name when I go on tours , and shows. This brings me to one problem . No one knows the real me, the boy behind the Mic and Guitar. But hey its better than being boarded with camera's 24/7 .

I walked out onto the stage . The sign of the staples Center filled with thousands of fans .

Grabbing the mic I began to feel at home. Here in this fantastic part of the World. I was a somebody . With that said I began to sing the song that started it all.

" hey guys this is "What If" I hope you enjoy it "

"What if I lied, told you pigs could fly?

Would you believe me or would you laugh?

And what if I stared, would you care?

Would you ignore me or would you stare back?

Would you stare back?

I'm open to suggestions

I'm open to the notion that we could be

I'm open to suggestions

I'm open to the notion that we could be

Something again

We used to dance all night in June

But now our song is out of tune

But what if we could do it all over?

What if we gave it another chance?

Gave it another chance

I'm open to suggestions

I'm open to the notion that we could be

Oh oh oho

I'm open to suggestions

I'm open to the notion that we could be

Something again

What if I lied?

And what if I stared?

And what if we danced?

Would you be there?

Would you be there?

Would you be there?

Would you be there?"

once I finished up the song I went to another one. By the time I got done . My voice was horse, but nothing water couldn't handle. Weird huh?

I bowed . Then walked away from the stage ,and back to my dressing room. From there I would resume my life as a non-pop-star life for the school year, except for winter break and spring break, when I had to do a concert. Otherwise I got to live my 1st life, while my second one was hidden from the world.

Call it my double life . better yet my secret Life.

My mom called me just as I was getting on the bus .

"Hey Percy are you on your way home?" Mom asked

"Yeah , I am" I said

"Okay . Um Percy I have to tell you something ,but it can wait until you get home. I love you see you son honey" mom said And hung up.

What was that about? I wondered.

I didn't worry about it, I fell asleep on the bus heading back home to New York City. To face another year of school at Goode High School as the loser kid.

If they only knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy pov

I'd like to say that I missed school, and the tons of friends I talk to. But then again I would be lying.

I trudged into Goode High , only to be notices by my 5 best friends.: Nicolas aka. Nico DI Angelo, or death breath. Thailia Grace , aka Thals , or pine-cone face(don't ask) . Bianca Di Angelo Nico's twin sister, aka Shadow , Jason Grace, aka sparky(again don't ask).

Leo Valdez, aka Flames (you don't want to know ) .

Bracing myself of hugs and whacks-from Thals and Death breath.

"hey guys what's up?" I said after they let me go.

"Kelp head! where in the hell do you go during the summer? " said asked Thals

I gulped .

I hate lying to my buds but I liked not having all the unwanted attention .

"Working duh!" I said

They looked at me really funny.

"Kelp head! you're 15 and last time I checked you're underage you can't work so where were you this summer?" Said Thals.

I hated this part of the year. Ever since I did that video starting my career at age 11 , my friends had always tried to make me tell them what I did during the summer. Heck they'd gone as far as talking to my mom. But she never told them the truth, nor did she lie either.

Speaking of my mom. I was sucked into the reminder of what she told me.

"Hey um guys can I tell you is a secret about my dad?"

They looked at me , and motioned for me to continue.

"I thought you didn't know your dad Percy?" Asked Leo

"I didn't my mom told me she found out where's he been for the last fifteen years of my life he'd been at war with some some people turns out he was Navy SEALs and he's coming home over the weekend. I want you guys to come over I need the moral support here support." I whined

Truth be told I was psyched I mean I had never met my dad my mom and she fell in love with him. but I was too scared that he probably wouldn't like me I mean . I lived to double life how can I explain that to a Navy SEAL dude that was my dad. so I was a little scared of what he would think of me.

They seemed to understand .

"sure percy !will be there I mean it's not everyday you actually let us come over for the weekend! " said Leo.

"Thanks gu-" I was interrupted by a blue slushy (Glee moment don't judge) flying at my face.

It was followed by the laughter of the jocks of Goode High. Luke Castellan and his followers , Drew Tanaka, Clarisse La Rue, Piper McLean, Grover Underwood,Connor and Travis Stole. Bit the worst blow was that he had the beautiful Annabeth Chase in his group.

"Hey Loser welcome back! " Castellan shouted walking away.

I wanted to kill him. But then again I don't want to cause attention in that way either. I was trained by my mom's old boyfriend Paul Blofits in the art of Martial arts. And I was a black belt. So add that to being a singer, dork, and you got a one big secret.

Nico growled .

"Percy blue doesn't go well with your black hair " said Hazel Levesque on of the Normal (meaning she was neutral to all conflicts) . And the Di Anglos cousin.

"I know that !" I said

Hazel handed me a towle .

"Thanks"

"No problem " she said and walked away.

The Bell rang signaling the beginning of a spectacular school year. Note sarcasm. I trudged to first period with the gang to English. I am going to fail! I thought. Curse you dyslexia!


	3. Chapter 3

Percy pov

To my amazement the school week seemed to have past by in a blur. To say that I had been totally distracted by the fact that I was finally going to meet my father , after all these years for the very first time in my life. WOULD have been a understatement of the century. And thus the fact that I was no failing a test for Mr. Tatalus in cooking class as I called it. Was quite humiliating to say the least. I think the guy hated me for some reason. I guess it was because me and Nico went into his personal office and slipped some of Nico's famous D-bombs that had the poor sap who ate them at the mercy of the nearest bathroom for 12 hours . But since he failed our wonderful creation of Hot dogs mixed with macaroni and cheese. We felt the need to do that.

Some people would say that I am being a bit dramatic right now. But If I'm just going to leave that department to Thaila's dad , drama Queen, or aka Zeus.

As soon as the final bell rang . I raced out of Swim class and into the locker room to change. As I got in the guys locker room. I quickly changed into my blue tee , black jeans and my red Nike converse , I slung on my leather jacket and gathered my notebook that held my songs that I've wrote over the years.

I stared at my latest project. It was a song that I had been fooling around , trying to get just right for my dad. I had a few close calls when the jock squad saw it . They must have dismissed it as homework I hope. Since they hadn't tried to take it away from me. I was glad yet suspicious of what could be going on in their twisted minds.

I walked out of the locker room notebook in my hand , backpack slung over one shoulder. I walked out of the school and sat down on the bench waiting for the gang.

Seeing as how the school yard was empty I began to work on the last part of the song. Once I had gotten the ending to feel right . I put my pen away. I began to look around , making sure that I was alone. Once I was sure I began to sing the song getting a feel on it.

"How To Save A Life"

Step one - you say, "We need to talk."

He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best

'Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

Pray to God, he hears you

And I pray to God, he hears you

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life"

( A/N :Max schinder did a cover of this song thats why I used it)

I had gotten so into the song that I hadn't heard the five people who I was friends with come up . Until I had finished with the song, and I heard clapping.

I spun around faster than you could say "Tacos! "

"Wow Percy you sound like that Nash dude" said Leo smirking

Crap! Crap! Crap!

"I..I..I" I stuttered

They continued .

"Nah flames if im correct Nash is blonde. .." started Nico

"-with brown eyes" finished Shadow/Bianca

I hate when the do that, even if they only do it when they want me to tell the truth . Ah!

"Percy you have a surprisingly good voice! " said Jason eyeing me with his blue eyes.

Shoot me now!

"Yeah Percy what's your secret huh? Audio recording? " she asked

Gods help I can't tell them that I'm who they think I am, plus why am I the only one who has bad luck. Lastly this is creepy that my friends actually listen to my music!

I knew though when they got to my pad/apartment. yeah I was trying to be sarcastic . They would try to snoop, okay I'll rephrase that. Nico, Thals, and Leo will snoop and if they discover the truth well I'm not sure if I will live to see the next day.

Styx I'm going to have to come clean sooner or later. I might as well try to find a good way not to die by telling them about my secret Life, in a way that evolves not dying. Hmm... I have an idea.

Then again its not a very good one, but when are any of my ideas good.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy pov

All the way to my home I was a little shocked with the occasional questions from , my fellow noisy buds. Such as :

''What where the reasons for why my mother never had been able to hear from my father, and what war I thought my long lost father had fought in for this long to just now being able to come home.''

I hate answering questions!

If it wasn't for the fact that my home being only one more mile from where we were than I would have lost it , with all the questions they were asking me.

'Like I have any flipping idea! So shut up man ' I wanted to scream at the main culprit, Flames.

As we neared my home . I began to feel like a kid again . The kid who knew it was Christmas day, yet knew that under the tree hidden from your view . Was that blue skate board that you had your heart set on.

Yeah I still have it too.

"Yo Perce you nervous? " asked Nico

I gave him a sly smile.

"Now why would I be nervous ?" I responded back.

Shadow smiled like she knew something that the rest of us didn't.

To be honest that made me scared, since she does that smile when she does know things before the rest of our gang.

Thals caught me looking at Shadow . She shook her head.

I gave her the "why are you shaking your head at me? " look .

As usual , Thals ignored my look.

Gah that girl drives me insane.

We stopped right in front of the door. My hands hovered over the handle. They began to feel all clamy . The butterfly feeling started to act up in the pit of my gut.

Jason looked up at me . He clasped my shoulder in a reassuringly way. His grip was like iron . Since he was on the wrestling team his strength had to be strong. So right now his grip was kind of putting my shoulder to sleep.

"Dude everything is going to be okay. Now let's meet you long lost father shall we?" He said grinning .

"OK Sparky" I said

"Kelp head open the door already! " said Leo

I sighed ' here we go ' was my though as I walked into my home to meet my dad.

Poseidon's pov

I had just got back from a top secret mission that had made me leave my lover for 15 years. To say that I had been scared that she had moved on with her life after all these years. Well that thought haunted my conscious . I was going to propose to Sally Jackson , but I had got pulled into a war zone . I was part of a group of people who where to find and bring down the world's most deadly terrorist leader.

My unit had finally took the guy down . After all those years ago with Sally Jackson. I decided to call her up . I told her why I had left. After I was done explaining everything to her. I asked her if she wanted to meet this weekend.

I had been expecting her to scream at me saying that she was married and had a kids. Yet I could hear the joy in her voice . She told me that I could come by Friday, but she would have to leave a key under the mat , since she had things to do that day.

Thus why I was sitting in the kitchen chair . Looking out at the Window .

I heard the door rattle , and I got to my feet . I was excited to finally see my Sally after all these years.

But who walked into the door threw me off.

Percy pov

"Guys shut up! Dang ya'll are annoying! " I snapped as I walked into my kitchen.

I hadn't gotten far . When I noticed a tall man with broad shoulders, black hair , green eyes like mine , and a muscular fit looking body. Meaning that if this guy was my dad, and I ever screwed up. Well I might have sighed a death warrant.

I looked at him a grin spreading on my face.

He looked at me in confusion, OK maybe he doesn't know who I am.

I stepped in front of him. Extending my hand to shake his. He returned it.

"Hi I'm Percy Jackson , are you Poseidon? " I asked bluntly

Yeah I'm impatient sue me!

He looked taken back .

"Yes how do you know my name?" he said a little shocked.

"I'm not sure if mom told you about me, but by your expression I guess not. " I stuttered not sure how to break the news to my own dad.

He looked curiously .

"Well um.. I don't know how to brake this since .., eh ... crap .. OK , um I'm your son " I said


	5. Chapter 5

Poseidon

To say that I wasn't in shock about finding out that I had a son, and from the looks of it he was 15 . He looked like my younger clone . which is freaky but he had those piercing Sea green eyes like me , would have been a lie.

I mean come on how many people come home from a war, and find out that their past lover gave you a son you never knew existed.

_Dam I've missed out on my own sons life . _ I thought

B**ut you never knew that the boy existed so don't worry about it! maybe he isn't even yours. **chided that dark side of my conscious said .

I looked at Percy all the time that I was thinking about this .

Percy my own son took an interest in the floor ,but I saw the look in his eyes ; that had a slim hope I wouldn't shut him down and say something like "not possible" ,**or **_" sorry kid you got the wrong guy" _

However, I knew deep down inside of me that this boy was...my son .

"please say something I don't care if you want to say you ain't my dad, but please don't stare at me like -"

I didn't let the boy finish.

"Percy come give your old man a hug " I said .

He ran up and literally hugged me like his life depended on it. I hadn't seen it coming that fast .I had been expecting him to at least hesitate for a second, but I was thrown off to by his hard core strength. Plus how fast it took him to embrace me ,as his father. His appearance of looking like a walking tooth pick had threw me off .

_who knew that toothpicks could be so strong? _

Percy pov

I couldn't believe it! My dad is here and well ...he's _here._ As soon as my father's words left his mouth . I ran up to him and hugged the living daylights out of him.

We stayed like that, enjoying the first father son time we've ever had. Until my I heard Flames yell my Thals name telling her that he found something cool.

**"**_Styx! " I said a little bit to loud . _

_Dad looked at me letting me go._

_"what's wrong son?" my dad asked. _

_I gave him my lopsided grin and my eyes shown the look that said "_**I'll tell you in a minute**"

With that said I took off in the direction of my room.

_crap I really didn't want to explain it to my friends just yet!_


	6. Chapter 6

Percy POV

"Crap I really didn't want to explain it to my friends just yet!" That was my only thought going through my head, as I made my way to my room to stop their snooping nosy butts.

I had half expected to find Thalia to be the one guarding their objective; however I found Nico "Guarding" their position it kind of shocked me a bit. I mean he is a semi fighter, but when it comes to focusing he got the short end of the stick. I know that we all have trouble focusing, but poor Nico gets it worse than the rest of us. So when I saw him um well playing His Myth 'O Magic, while guarding I decided that to him this was " The Ideal way" to assure nothing bad , or unplanned would happen to screw up their mission .

I mentally laughed this.

So, for better or worse, and being the Kelp Head that I am I decided that tackling in my Martial Arts manor wouldn't make much noise. Plus I would have disarmed him fast enough to work on my way to stop the other two. I made up my mind. Thus why I was now tackling Nico.

To say that even though I was fast enough on my silent assault on my best bud, that and I was silent, as the walking dead on Monday night in New York City helped out on not alerting the others . Well that might be half a lie. After um kinda accidentally knocking poor Nico out. Yeah I hadn't meant to ,but i forgot how good I am Martial Arts. Hey don't judge me okay I tend to forget crap like this all the time . Cue reason 1 for why they call me Kelp Head people! Soon after I um took care of Death Breath ...a little too well... Flames came running out and he kind of froze making my Job bit too easy , well that is until he went all Latino hyperactive Santa-elf on my butt.

I went for a tackle on him, however he was ready for me move. Somewhere along the lines of all this though Leo had me in a choke-hold . But the "Cool Guy" I am got out of it when i elbowed him in the rib-cage . He staggered and let me go giving me the momentum to make him roll on the ground , and finally pining him to the ground.

" Do you yield!" I growled at him .

He looked at me playfully glaring at me .

"Maldito seas Perseo Jackson!" he said wheezing since i was on his chest pinning him down.

"What was that Flames ? I don't speak Spanish" I replied .

He grunted .

"What was that Valdez ? I can't hear you?" I said smirking .

" I said ...Damn you Perseus Jackson !"

I got up and turned just in time to get a whack square in my eye. Out of my good eyes that wasn't watering at the moment I saw that is was none other than my very own ...Pine-cone face .

I was so mad at the moment that out of all the colorfully words i could have said well ended up snapping censored remark instead in fear of Nico's "innocence's" .

"OW that flipping hurt Pine-cone face!" I snapped at Thalia

She glared at me, but I noticed that it faltered after she saw who she was glaring at.

"What are you doing here" She asked me.

I looked at her like "Are you freaking serious right now? !"

"Well it is my room" I stated bluntly

She glared at me , her electric Blue eyes staring at my soul.

"How'd you get past Nico!" She said eyeing me.

I shrugged. "You had a weak defense duh" I said, thus why now I was kneeling on the ground giving her death looks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously: ****_Percy pov_**

**_I couldn't believe it! My dad is here and well ...he's here. As soon as my father's words left his mouth. I ran up to him and hugged the living daylights out of him._**

**_We stayed like that, enjoying the first father son time we've ever had. Until my I heard Flames yell my Thals name telling her that he found something cool._**

**_"Styx!" I said a little bit to loud ._**

**_Dad looked at me letting me go._**

**_"What's wrong son?" My dad asked._**

**_I gave him my lopsided grin and my eyes shown the look that said "I'll tell you in a minute"_**

**_With that said I took off in the direction of my room._**

**_Crap I really didn't want to explain it to my friends just yet!_**

**Now: **

Thalia pov

As soon as Percy went to the kitchen I gave the signal for Leo, and My cousin Nico to go and explore his room.

You see ever since Percy and his mother got a new house, we'd never been allowed to stay long. At first it was just annoying, but as time went on I felt as if Percy didn't trust us anymore. However Shadow reassured me that it wasn't the case. Deep down I think Shadow had a crush on the Kelp head. But for some reason she never had acted out on it.

So now that Percy had actually invited the gang over to his home. I felt that it was my duty to uphold the oath me and Nico had made if we were ever given this opportunity " I will find out what you have been hiding from us " job he had , so Kelp headily gave us a chance to do so .

Leo took off in the direction of what I assumed to be Percy's room. Whilst I made my way to the guest bedroom to snoop. Having done told Nico to go on watch duty to let us know if he saw Percy or his mother coming in our direction.

"Aw come on why do I have to be look out!" Nico whined like a two year.

"Because I said so "

"That doesn't make sense "Nico said pouting

_Sometimes I swear you're related to Percy. _I thought

"Because I am older!" I said smirking.

As I walked away I heard Nico's constant whining of how it was unfair it was that he'd been stuck on lookout duty. I was two feet from going in the spare room when i heard Leo's shouts that he'd found something interesting . In just a matter of seconds i made my way to Percy's room.

_"I wounder what Flames found" _ I thought while I made my way to Leo.

"what -cha find Flames ?"

He looked at me with a sly grin plastered his Latino Santa's elf looking face.

"has Percy ever mentioned having eye problems because i found contacts!" He said in a triumphal manor; while jumping up and down in his hyperactive mood.

I looked at Flames in a odd way.

"What do you mean you found contacts ?" I asked confused

"Gah " was all he said as he shoved the contacts in my hand.

Staring down at the box that contained the contacts. Slowly opening the lid ; I peered down at the object within. What I saw confused me , since these weren't your normal ones . They where those kind of contacts that made you look like you had a different eyes color . And the kicker of it all was that they where the color **Blue! ** I mean now i ain't one to go all goo goo eyes for a guy ,because of his eyes, however Percy Jackson's Sea green eyes where the most um ...Sexiest thing about him, well aside from that brief instant that i caught a glance at his um...Six pack. But Percy was like a second brother to me , so i tried not to um think of him like that ...at all cost !

**I** had been to caught up in the my thoughts that i hadn't heard the shuffling ,and grunting coming from behind me. So it was no surprise when i heard voice right behind me i went into "**Kill Mode**" . Which means that if your face is in hitting distance then you better watch the Hades out.

"OW That flipping hurt Pinecone face!" Snapped the person who had startled me .

I Glared at the perpetrated , but felt bit bad once i realized who it was...


	8. Chapter 8

**Unexpected **

**_"A monster a monster I've turned monsters-"quote_**_ from the song from imagine dragons monster. _

Luke pov

As I was making my way to my 2012 Manhart Racing BMW MH3 V8 R Biturbo sports car, while trying to make some sense on what I had thought I saw earlier before school let out.

**_Flashback _**

_ It had happened sometime today that me Grover and Clarisse La Rue where doing the usual thing that had become the norm l for us. Which had consisted with goofing off, or upholding the natural order; along with making sure other lower groups knew this. I liked to target one certain group that seemed to ignore our constant banter towards them. _

_Anyway we had been doing something that didn't really catch me attention all that much. Deciding that gazing at the most beautiful creature to Grace the halls of Goode high Thalia Grace. _

_Out of all the girls who had ever looked at him in a lustful way or even looked at him as if he was eye candy. He'd never felt much for those girls. He may have played a few, but that was to be expected since of who he was. Sure he had Annabeth chase in his group and many people thought that they would get married or get together, but in all honesty he thought of her as a little sister and was very protective over her. _

_ But back to his far away goddess who was just beyond his touch. I was staring at her short yet spiky black as coal hair, since I was sitting in the back of the room I hadn't notice that the room had gotten quite. That is until I heard the annoying teacher's voice ring out at the person who must have come in late. I took the time to look up from gazing at my forbidden love who didn't even know I loved her. _

_"Why are you late! I should give you detention!" said the teacher who looked like an ex-Nazi general but in all the women gave off a vibe of pure evil. _

_"Whatever do as you will "the kid said in a tired tone? I looked up slowly thinking that this kid he had the attitude for our group and I hadn't even seen his face yet. _

_ But when I saw who it was I was shocked….. _

_It was the one person I had always tortured the most out of all the lower groups because I found out Annabeth liked him and she had this thing for that Nash dude as well and was always comparing them. However I knew that the Nash thing was okay since he was a singer and that would never happen. _

_He looked stressed like he was having an internal conflict, and if there was one thing I know is this boy never talked like that to his teachers or adults. In fact he was nice to all adults even if they pissed him off. We had called him teacher's pet, but that never stuck right since well he seemed to be a bit of a slacker._

_ "For that boy you have lunch detention!" the teacher said smugly _

_"Whatever it's not like I have anything better to do" I heard him mutter. _

_ He made his way to the only empty seat, which was by me. I watched as he sat down and pulled out a journal that looked to be full of all sorts of writings. Now for this I blame Annabeth for. I stared at it I was sure it said "property of Nash/ Percy Jackson" but it was smudged and written extra small, as if only meant to be seen by the owner of the book. I felt Percy's eyes drill into me and I looked up to receive a glare that to be a bit honest was unsettling. I looked away and went back to looking at my personal heaven._

**End of flashback!**

I had been caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed a group of kids walking slowly out of the school building. Well that was until I had basically run into a boy with blonde hair. This had caused us both to fall to the ground.

"Oh my god are you okay Jason?" I heard that angelic voice of my secret love….

I shook of my daze and slowly got up looking at the guy I had knocked over.

"I'm fine sis" the guy replied while giving me a glare that was almost as good as Percy's had been.

The jock in me wanted to act all snobby at this guy, but I was in the presences of a punk rock style goddess and for some reason even if she would never know I loved her, well as long as she hung around this crowd that is; I felt like I had to play nice and show a side I normally never did to their kind.

"Um …Err…sorry bought that" I said

I noticed that there was a total of 5 of them in all yeah I was nervous that if I said the wrong thing they would have the upper hand, even though I knew that this group weren't the fight back unless you messed with one of their own. Which now that I think about it I did make one of them fall to the ground. Shit I may have over did this one, but this time it wasn't on purpose!

I heard snickering coming from the Italian looking boy and heard him said ow for some reason while rubbing his head.

"Sure you are" was all I got in response he dusted off and they started to walk away, but not before I saw Thalia give me a look that said "sorry but you deserved that" and she walked away from my grasp yet again.

I sighed. Jumping in my car I turned the radio on and three days grace's song 'pain" was now playing. This caused me to shake my head, since that's how I felt right now. I drove off in the direction of my house.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love. Albert Einstein_**

2 weeks latter

Well in all honesty it's been two weeks since I've met my dad, and my friends who, besides Leo I found out were my blood cousins. Which if you ask me explains a lot really? They way were very protective over each other and all. It's also been two weeks since my almost blown cover on my double life.

Yeah I know. What happened to you telling them about the other you? Well I may have chickened out? From what you may ask? Easy Thalia Grace and her evil sadistic mind!

Yeah I know I may be a 15year old boy/pop-star, who could hire freaky buff dudes to help me out with her, but hey she's family , and plus she would wonder why I have freakishly buff dudes always around me. Yeah no thanks I think I would pass on that.

Anyway, back to the point here! Gah stupid ADHD getting in my way!

I was walking to my 5th period class …drama class with , who was this middle aged lady with reddish brown hair, and a build of a football player, but one heck of a personality though. I walked into this class and I felt at home. What you didn't think a teen pop-star in hiding would feel at peace in a drama class? Well besides singing and writing songs I think I love acting in our school's plays and productions, yeah I am full of surprises huh. However as soon as the bell rang for today's lesson I began to feel less at home for some reason.

came in a big smile on her face. "Good marrow class today we will be working on a project that will be due the begging of the 2nd semester. You shall be making a one person play or skit using either songs you have written or poems. They will tell a story of you work, and the best one will get a surprise" she said happily

The rest of the day went in a blur, by the time the last bell rang to signal the end of the day I was so caught up in what I was going to do for the project. I mean I could sing but I wasn't sure if I should, but then again I outweighed the idea of anyone realizing my secret, plus it wasn't like the prize for this thing was that I would have to preform it. So as I made my way home I began to brainstorm an idea for a song and the meaning of the story it would play out…


	10. Chapter 10

**_Previously:_** **_The rest of the day went in a blur, by the time the last bell rang to signal the end of the day I was so caught up in what I was going to do for the project. I mean I could sing but I wasn't sure if I should, but then again I outweighed the idea of anyone realizing my secret, plus it wasn't like the prize for this thing was that I would have to preform it. So as I made my way home I began to brainstorm an idea for a song and the meaning of the story it would play out…_**

For the next four months I was so worked up over this stupid project. My dad was now living with us for good. He had proposed to my mum and they were supposed to get married in the summer at the beach. I had been trying not to let go of my laughter at this, well my mum had told me that they had met at a beach and it was there I had come in. so them getting married on that beach was funny since out of everything they found love there, even as dad had fought in wars, he thought of his love with mum and that night on the beach.

But, back to the matters at hand. I was sitting in the court yard I pondering over the this stupid song that was working on, for not only my class, but my next show for new year's Eva thing that I had been invited to perform at to welcome the new year. My agent and best friend in the music world Frank Zang had told me he had a few tickets for the gig, and told me if I wanted anyone to give him a call. I felt bad though Frank was another person I had been deceiving since he was hired. Most of my workers who were their when I was sighed on and changed my looks knew who I was, but Frank and Calypso a girl who worked with me when I had a duo song didn't.

I hadn't had a good idea in a while, which for me isn't always a bad thing since I don't perform unless winter break or spring/summer vacation comes around and by then I have ideas up the chain …yeah I just said that. Don't hate, don't discriminate, and don't judge me!

Anyways so far I had gotten the first line, and chorus down, and I may have gotten more if a blue slushy hadn't hit my notebook, soaking all the nasty blue surgery goodness on it. In that moment I knew who had done it. And I was one would say…."not a happy camper" in fact I was in a dangerous spot in my anger that I had only been at once at this school called Yancy because of an expert thief girl named Nancy Bobfits. Who had stolen my old best friend's reed pipes at the time, and I had decked her square in the jaw, giving her a nice blue bruise mark for her to sport; and me getting kicked out of that school and landing me here. Which if it wasn't for Luke and his gang Percy's high school experience wouldn't be so bad.

"Aw look I think you made little Percy here upset!" Said Travis stole in mock sadness.

"Yeah what was it anyway huh? Some love letter?" Connor said mock hurt, yet with a bit of curiosity leaking off his voice.

Percy's anger was climaxing at a very fast rate with their taunts and his now ruined song book.

"SHUT YOU MOUTH OR YOU"VE ALREADY RUINED MY BOOK AND I FEAR FOR YOUR SAFETY IF YOU DON'T!" Percy shouted causing people to turn and see the one person who they know has never shown this much anger in him before. His green eyes seemed to go a shade darker with his foul mood, but, it was a warring to most that the next step was his fist to your face.

"And what are you going to do Jackson?" said Luke taunting him into a fight Luke thought he would win, since Percy never fought anymore at school. Not since Jumper's accident….

"Leave Luke before someone gets hurt…most likely you" Percy said through gritted teeth.

"Well , Lookie here you're not a coward anymore" Luke said and goes to hit Percy in his stomach , however what Luke hadn't know was that Percy had suspected the other boy would do that and landed an uppercut to Luke jaw, while fainting right before Luke could sock him in the gut.

Luke looked momentarily dazed.

A crowd had now gathered around the fight before them. It wasn't a cheering one, rather one of pure disbelief as the most kept to himself teen at Goode high Percy Jackson threw punch after kick in fight styles of the martial arts while only getting socked in the same eyes Pine-cone face had got him a few months ago.

Luke fell to one knee, his face was black and blue and his eyes shown a look of fear yet disbelief at what had just happened.

Percy looked into Luke's eyes and he felt a ting of guilt, "Sorry " was the last thing Percy said before grabbing his backpack and dropping his song book that was ruined in the trash, it was beyond saving even if it was a new one he'd just gotten last week. He ran home a tear ran down his face.

_"I am a just like them ! A bully and a fake!" _ he thought as he made his way home.


	11. Chapter 11

**_"Behind the clouds the sun is shining, so for now I will wait for its beauty to shine threw"_**- Vixen1994/ Amanda Nicole's quote.

**Annabeth pov (****_bet you weren't expecting that now huh?)_**

Today was a pretty uneventful day in my book. As of now it was lunch time, which must have been some sick joke considering the fact that our so called "lunch" looked like baby food really. I groaned another meal I will have to skip since I forgot to grab my lunch bag from home before I left this morning. Making my way to the foyer or the outside sitting area where most of the popular like me sat at around this time I noticed that something was wrong.

My only thought was "Luke what have you done now?!"

It was then that I saw a small gathering starting to forum around two boys. Inching forward I caught the tail end of what I was sure to be a fight.

"Leave Luke before someone gets hurt…most likely you "said a male voice.

"Well , Lookie here you're not a coward anymore" Luke said and goes to hit the other boy in his stomach , however what Luke hadn't know was that this boy must have suspected Luke would do that and landed an uppercut to Luke's jaw, while fainting right before Luke could sock him in the gut.

I began to inch faster to get a better look at who was fighting the guy who I thought of as a very overprotective brother. When I got closer I saw that Luke looked momentarily dazed from the hit he had received.

A crowd had now gathered around the fight before them. It wasn't a cheering one, rather one of pure disbelief as the most kept to himself teen at Goode high the boy that Annabeth now realized was Percy Jackson, he secret crush, well next to the signer Nash but that was an unlikely love; threw punch after kick in fight styles of the martial arts while only getting socked in the same eye she remembered being black and blue a few months ago.

What came next had Annabeth totally stunned.

Luke fell to one knee, his face was black and blue and his eyes shown a look of fear yet disbelief at what had just happened.

Annabeth noticed the onlookers had the same expression in their eyes as they all stared a Percy Jackson, the silent boy not known to be such a skilled fighter, even a fighter at all.

She looked at Percy who was looking into Luke's eyes. Annabeth thought she saw his eyes flash with the emotion of guilt, then the next thing that flabbergasted her even more was he said "Sorry " right before Percy grabbed his backpack and dropped an object that looked like a book that was ruined in the trash.

Annabeth watched as he had run in the direction of his home most likely. Out of all the people Luke had ever fought, and hurt. She felt nothing for them. However seeing Percy just does that to her friend and then apologizing afterwards, well that took guts of a real man. Something she was sure Luke was not.

So she felt no pity as Luke staggered to get his jerk-arse off the ground. In fact she glared at him in a disappointing way.

"Luke I thought you were better than this" She said as she walked over to the trash can and plucked the object that Percy had discarded.

Just as she was about to turn around she saw Grover the kid that had come the exact same time to Goode High as Percy had. He was looking at Luke's wounds with an angered expression on his face.

"I am going to kill him" she heard Grove mutter under his breath.

"No I'll get him back after all they say paybacks a well you know" said Luke grinning with his bloody face giving off a look of a psychopath.

"Whatever" was heard from the smaller boy as he stormed off to 6th period since the bell had rung?

Annabeth looked at the object in her hand. She thought it looked like a journal , which would mean it was supposed to be private, but then again he had thrown it away so, it shouldn't matter if she took a peak at it latter?

She sighed in frustration, while making her way to her next class. All the while wondering what the Real Percy Jackson looked like underneath the facade she now knew he had been living while he was at school, since there was no way in Hades that a guy his age learned how to fight like he had over the summer, unless you lived with a military family and as far as she knew he only had his mother.

"I will find out your secrets Percy, it's a matter of time…" she thought to herself as she went to class.


	12. Chapter 12

**_"There's another world inside of me that you may never see, there're secrets in this life that I can't hide."_**_-_** "When I'm Gone"/3 DOORS DOWN LYRICS**

**Percy's pov **

I skipped the rest of the day as you can tell, since I ran away from school. Now that sounds funny right? I mean who wants to learn anyway? Why don't most kids just up and run away from school, instead of run away from home? Yeah that was a joke people! Don't under any circumstance run away from trying to better your "education", even if all we teenagers do in school is stare blankly at the walls and count down the days till we can get out of here. Yeah that's what goes on through the mind of some of America's fledgling grown-ups.

Making my way home would have been easy to explain to mum then it would be my dad. Since his arrival into my life I had never been put in this position before. I mean me normally a good kid, who may skip a class here and there without ever getting caught, as long I was with either Nico or Shadow/Bianca. So I was kind of praying that when I got home that my father wouldn't be home.

I was just about to walk through the door, when I heard the wailing of a police siren coming from somewhere close by. Thinking nothing of It at the time ; I walked inside my home bracing myself for a night of explanation to my mother and father. I had the feeling that I might be in trouble by the end of the night. And you know what I hate those kinds of freaking feeling. Since half the time those feeling are correct in some sort of way. Half of the time I wish one of those feeling that I got meant that this messed up world had finally achieved world peace, yeah ambitious thinking huh?

As soon as I got one foot into the kitchen I saw a light coming from the hallway the held my room? Who would want to go to my room? Without thinking I rushed off in that direction. As soon as I got into the foothold of my room a paled at whom I saw holding my blonde wig that I had hid in my underwear closet. I haven't told my um dad about that other part of my life. And for good reason too. You see it was that weekend I had met my dad. The day after my friends left to go back to their homes. I had been contemplating on how and when to tell him.

***Flashback***

**_My Mum had been in the kitchen that night making blue mac and cheese Percy's favorite for dinner (via blue food coloring got to love it). It was then that I had finally braced my nerves steeled my gut to start a conversation on a certain topic. Dad had been sitting in the lazy boy that I had got for my mum when I got the record deal as a thank you for everything she did for me. At that time I had been only 11. He had been reading the newspaper. I on the other hand had been trying to sit still long enough to actually do my math homework. While, I had contemplating all the possible outcomes of coming clean this way about my other side. Trust me it was hard to sit still and everything doing that. _**

**_Dad turned the page of his newspaper. I took the chance, and looking back well…_**

**_"Um dad can I ask you something?" _**

**_"Yes son?" he had said while looking up from his newspaper._**

**_"Um well what do you think of that Nash guy? You know the teen singer?" I asked trying to look like I was working on my math, while occasionally risking a glance to my father. _**

**_I heard take a deep breath, and I mean a deep breath._**

**_"What's there to think about?" He stated more than asked._**

**_I internally groaned. "Maybe this was a bad idea." I thought. Never the less I steeled my guts and continued on. _**

**_"What's wrong with the guy?" I asked_**

**_He shrugged. "Anyone who thinks that singing is a job that will support your family for a long time, and at his age the kid probably doesn't have the slightest idea about the real world." He said with obvious disgust. _**

**_"So you don't like him?" I choked out. However my father hadn't noticed my discomfort._**

**_"Honestly no" _**

**_With that said grabbed my homework and headed to my room. _**

_**I know that wasn't fair of me and if anything I really shouldn't have felt betrayed by his view of my other side, when he didn't even know that the "boy" he didn't like was well…his son. **_

***End of flashback***

So after that day I never brought up the subject. So seeing my dad holding the blonde wig in his hands with an unsettled look in his eyes made my mood go farther south.

"Dad um what are you doing in my room?" I asked my father, thus the reason why he looked up with an expression of confusion/ surprise.

My guess he was confused by what he had found, and surprised because well I was home extra early.

"Per-"he started but never got to finish whatever he was going to say, since at that moment there was a knock on our door.

My dad gave me a look that said "Can you g o get that"

I got the hint, "go see who that is and we'll finish our um conversation" kind of hint.

I made my way to open up the door, which looking back I shouldn't have, because standing in the doorway was …..


	13. Chapter 13

**"When life takes an unexpected turn in your life, don't fret everything will get better in time."**- vixen1994/ Amanda Nicole.

**"When my times comes help me leave behind the reason….leave out all the rest" **–Linkin Park

Percy pov

As soon as I had opened the door my insides froze. Since this person was one I never wanted to see again, not after the incident that wasn't my fault, but I took the blame so that my Ex-best friend wouldn't get hurt more than he had, because of a grudge that hadn't been forgotten over his family and for me being a look alike of some dude that ticked off a certain officer once…

"Well …well how long has it been boy?" Officer Artemis growled.

I momentarily gulped.

"Are you integrating the suspect again before doing the whole "rights "crap"? Areas her partner asked coming out of his cruiser.

Yeah I know those two pretty well from the whole accident that cost jumpers life.

"No!" she said while glaring at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, finally gaining my voice back.

"What are we doing here? Oh this kid's jokes never seem to get old" Areas said grinning like a maniac.

I hated this cop a lot. It was his fault for jumpers death, and his daughters stupid threats that made jumpier lose it and since I found her , everyone who hadn't seen the facts before they were all kinds of screwed up , blamed me for her death. But thankfully the guy who had been the judge…Chiron I think was his name well he saw threw the truth, but I still took the blame to keep Grover safe, on the other hand that never did stop him from despising yours truly.

He just snarled at me, his red unnatural demon like eyes gave off an evil glint. While as Artemis looked at me with disgust.

"We are here to bring you in for question punk" he said grinning like a Chester cat.

My face took on a look of confusion, but then I thought of the fight I had just gotten into, and then run from.

"Luke…" I muttered under my breath.

I saw Areas smile one of those creepy looking smiles.

"What if I don't go?" I said trying to buy some time hoping my father would show up, since I was still at the door and I hadn't returned.

"Easy you gave me all the reason to lock you male butt up" Said a smug looking Artemis.

The women confused me. From what I had gathered she hated men in general, but held a passion for being a female cop in new York, but had to work with guys more often the women. However she had a brother and an uncle who she cared for a lot, however her uncle hadn't been heard from in a while. I had caught this bit of information from the last conversation I heard, when in last time in this position.

"Kid you've got three seconds before I drag you out and place you in my squad car, or you can come willingly , but I really don't mind throwing you in the car" Areas said .

I was about to say something when my father showed up looking for me, since I hadn't come back to the room.

"Percy who was at the door son?" my father asked as he made his way to me, but then stopped dead in his tracks once he saw Artemis , who also had a look of surprised s as she started from me to my father.

Areas saw my dad and his facial expression took on one of pure hate.

"Excuses me officer's, but what are you doing with my son and at my house?" my father said deathly calm , while looking at Areas his eyes going obscure green like mine do when I am angry.

Artemis who had held a disgusted look for me just a few sounds ago held a look of pity now. Again this lady confused the crap out of me.

"He is to be questioned over an assault charge against another student" Said Areas

My father looked at me clearly not seeing the connection to the word "assault" and "Me" in the same sense. Which I hadn't I had been defending myself since Luke was going to hit me again, and I had given him a warning to leave, but I couldn't tell my mum or dad that I had been bullied , heck mum didn't know that I was bulled. Only my buds did.

"I think you have a mistake "Said my father clearly frustrated by all this.

"Nope now we have to take this punk in "Areas said grabbing my arm with a force that felt like he could snap it at any given sound.

"Dad?" I said looking at him for help.

"I am right behind you Perseus "he said pained.

I didn't get a chance to say anything since Areas shoved me in the back of the squad car. All the while humming a creepy tune.


	14. Chapter 14

**Discovery part three**

**_"Lies are just that, nothing more nothing less." _**–Vixen1994/Amanda Nichole

**Right after Percy got home…Luke's pov**

Walking to class normally wouldn't have made me feeling rattled plus self-conscious about what happened just a few moments ago. Normally I'm the one who doesn't care what the bottom feeder of the school food chain think; because I out rank them in statues along with my followers who would do anything I want at any given moment. However this time around since I had for the first time in my history had literally gotten my rear end handed to me, by the loser of Goode High School none less.

As I made my way to gym I felt the eyes of my fellow jocks and cheerleaders give me looks that ranged from Aversion, disappointment, unemotional, and skepticism.

_"It's the loser's dam fault!" _ I mentally shouted at myself, _"Since when did the Percy know how to fight like that anyway? That just not something someone can keep under wraps. Gods knows I've picked on the guy long enough so why did he snap now? I mean come on out of all the things I have ever done to the idiom what made this time any different?" _ I mentally pondered.

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed Grover standing right in front of me talking on his cell phone. So when I accidentally bumped into him. I felt bad since the guy was my pal.

"Sorry mate I didn't see you there." I said helping him up.

"It's okay man, I know what you did was nothing what that Jackson scum has done in the past" Grover said venomously as he walked off to the locker room.

I found myself wondering what Grover meant, that is until Coach Gleason Hedge shouted in my direction.

"Yo Cupcake you just gonna stand there looking pretty or are you going to join the rest of us mortals here on earth?" Coach Gleason Hedge shouted.

"Coming coach!" I shout back, and ran to get changed. All the while I was left to wonder who Grover had been on the phone with, before I ran into him.


	15. Chapter 15

_**"The best lie's tend to become that of facts"**__-Vixe1994/ Amanda Nicole _

_**Percy pov**_

_ As soon as I was roughly placed into the back of the cop car.. I had only one thought running wild in my _ mind...**My life is a joke. **I mean really come on! one part of my life I am a famous teenage rock star, while the other part of my alas I seem to be a loser , furthermore now by the looks of it ...a jail bird because I had to result in self defense against a arrogant jock , who by the looks of it doesn't like being one-upped; that if you look at Luke maybe they would come to overlook that little ta-bit of information. So yeah my life seemed to be playing a similar tune of that of a poor soul of hamlet right now, well minus the dead piling up but still the same tune.

_ Looking out the window I saw t building know has NY-PD precinct looming in my near future thanks to Luke no doubted , since I cant see anyone else who hates my guts for no reason, as much; well except Grover and past issues; in truth the guy still blamed me for the death of Jumper when it had been the act of suicide because of the constant bullying, torcher of that from the devils spawn ...Nancy Bobfits, who had told me after she framed my butt that she was fulfilling a her honor of that her cousin and uncle who I found out was a cop__**(Hint: Pig face)**__ had held in place for a chance of redemption for their family honor; so with her creative idea on how to pin it on me I had almost been scented to Juvi . However I had been luck and the judge who name I think Chiron had seen the truth beneath the lie's . Gods all mighty how I hated that red head kleptomaniac more than the Pig face Himself . However dwelling on the past never got me anywhere. _

I had been so caught up in my past that I hadn't notice that we were parked and I was being rushed inside the NY-PD jail cell.

"So kid I hope you like the color orange ,since I highly doubt you can have a miracle in this outcome" Sneered Areas locking the cell, all the while having that evil glint in his unnatural red eyes.

"Whatever you say Pig face!" I shouted in his direction.

Areas just walked off giving my the bird.

"Yeah nice audited you have there you sure fit in with the jail birds nephew" a female voice sounded from somewhere in the room causing me to jump.

"who said that?" I asked looking around, since i was sure only Areas had brought me to this Cell room.

"For Gaea's sake boy! how is it your related to Uncle Poseidon I shall never know?" said the women stepping into the lit part of the cell. when I got a good look at her I nearly had a flipping hart attack.

"Officer Artemis?" I stuttered .

The silver eyed officer rolled her eyes in my direction in obvious annoyance at my slowness hey don't judge me I am called Kelp head for a reason!

I heard her mumble something that sounded like ,"Yup lack of brain cell's proves he's kin to my brother Apollo and his father Poseidon"

"So B-" I cut her off right there.

"Um not to be rude right now ,since I know it wouldn't help me much to get on your bad side , but I have a name you know...it'd Percy!" I stated

"Fine ..Percy why did you assault the other child at your school? Don't lie to me , or so help Me I will make your stay here a living hell" she said gravely.

staring back at Artemis, while never flinching as I spoke; I told her what had happened , from the bullying I endured to the end result that led to using self defense. when I had finished I saw her mood shift in my direction.

"Most boys would have fought for their honor sooner rather than latter. As it seems you father is here and as a protocol this conversation was monitored thank to our tech guy Forge" she said as she walked out of the cell , as my father rushed in embracing me in a strong hug.

"My boy how are you feeling?" my father asked trying to get my mind or his off the situation at hand I don't know.

doing one of my labeled troublemaker grins I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I feel like I have the Folsom Prison blues "


	16. Chapter 16

**_"I got out of bed today_**

**_Swear to God couldn't see my face_**  
**_I got out of bed today_**  
**_Starring at a ghost" - WINTERSLEEP - Weighty Ghost Lyrics_**

_** Unknown pov;**__ Somewhere _ In the halls of the NY-PD.

In all my years of working for my job i had never been led astray as i had been with this one person. He was good at hiding i'll give him that. My boss and father William "**Will"** Dare , or at the rag doll of a poor excuses of a tabloid. The Television . .Communications ,or better locally know as T.M.D.C. Don't get me wrong I may hate the job, but not as much as i hate my father who forced me into this.

Rounding the Conner of the this despicable gloomy place i like to call "NCIS Real Life" yeah i have a nickname for a police station don't judge me, or i will write the truth about the most horrible thing in you life ;and sadly for you it will be all the truth .Since unlike my father the only way i can Rebel against him now is writing the truth were he want only lies or half-truths.

Anyway, wow at times i wouldn't be surprised if i had a disorder that makes me get off track allot. Even with the Dreams i get time from time that come true. Oh you must be wondering what i mean by dreams coming true huh? well sucker's its quite simple i have the blood of a old clan of physic gypse's from my mothers side. Don't believe me ? Well that's the only secret i have so if you don't , i could really care less. Man i got off my train of thought again...i need to lay off drinking before going on a "hunt".

Just as i was about to go where i had been told by a very strange source that came from a school called ...  
Yawn. Academy?.No, i remember now Yancy Academy. A girl by the sounds of it had called in and said she had an idea where i could find the seasonal song writer and singer Nash was at.

As lead Ranking "Spy", as i liked to refer to than "Pauperize". I had been assigned to find out more than most knew about him. I knew his name was strange first of all . I mean who would name there son Nash! I remembered hearing about this guy when i was like 12 and he'd just made the billboards records in just one short year! When he was asked for his last name , when someone had cornered him after half the year he had simply said, "Why must you know a name that could be just that?" He had left that reporter stunted and speechless. Yet sadly out of a job the next day thanks to my father's rage. Cue reason why i hate my father and the job i was forced into.

Having been so far in the clouds i hadn't noticed three people walking in my direction. Thus the reason i was on my my back on the cold hard concrete of the police station.

"Ow!" i heard myself say against my will.

I felt a pair of soft, yet calloused hands pull me off the ground.

"Sorry bought that i didn't see you there" Said my falling buddy.

Dusting my holy jeans that also had a logo i made that said " Rebel against Father!" on the side of my left leg, which i designed by the way. Yeah if you hadn't caught on by that i wanted to be a fashion designer of sorts.

"Its oka-" I faltered when i got a look at his eyes. they where the most hypnotic looking green eyes ever, okay in fact if it was even remotely freaking possible hi eye color made think i was staring at the ocean's waves. After pulling my gaze forcefully off his eyes i took a quick survey at the rest of him...hey don't judge i am a girl! His hair was as black as a Ravens feather, that had been cut a good two inches below his ear , and from the looks of it untameble. His skin had a look of a golden tan. How he manged that here in this city lord knows. He was tall and skinny, but i could sense the cloths he wore hid a six pack . Wow where are these thoughts coming from? I asked myself

"Um you sure?" The boy asked concern evident in his voice.

I quickly tore my gaze off him.

"Yeah i'm fine" I said back.

I had been expecting him to just walk off afterwards once he had confirmed i was fine, and move on with his life. Yes i had been expecting that, but got the exact opposite.

"Is there anything i can do? i just got um-" he looked at the man talking to a women in a police uniform, who resembled him the most. "I just got free of false charges , so is there anything you need i can help you with?" he asked.

I almost got lost in the sound of his voice, but quickly snapped out of it.

"Unless you know the whereabouts's of the very skillful disappearing singing sensation... Nash then i am afraid not, but -" i dug through my purse and found a business card that had my name on it. "Give me call maybe we could hang sometime?" i said walking off.

He looked stunned , but then smirked.

"And just how would you know its me that will answer if you don't know my name?" he said causing me to feel like a total moron for forgetting to ask him his name.

"Where has my brain gone today?" i said under my breath.

Before i could ask he went to the front desk of some random officer, that by the looks of the name tag on the desk said "Areas" and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen. he wrote down something and waked over to me handing it to me.

" Thanks " i mumbled

The man that had been with the boy said something that causing him to say bye and wave . Watching him leave made me feel like i was setting a wild baby seal free. Sorry my weirdness is showing again.

After he disappeared i looked at the note.

_ Percy Jackson_

_ 555-965-7878_

Putting the note in my purse. I went to find out where this Nash could be. Little did i know he had given me his number.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author note " Bet you Tacos will never guess who she is haha"**

**Percy pov **

I'm glad that after all that crap with the police went down a few months ago it seems that Luke and his gang had decided that he was not to be messed with. Yet the only draw back it seemed was that now for some strange reason Annabeth the girl of his dreams seemed to have her eyes on him.

Now I know what your thinking **"Dude the girl of your dreams is checking you out! What in Gaea's name is the draw back here?" **

Well the way her stormy gray eyes became a shade darker every time he saw her cast a glance her way meant one thing...she was analyzing him! For what he had no idea, but then he had no time to think about , as today was his cousins Nico and Bianca birthday and well he didn't want to die being late.

So making his way to turn in his drama project that after incident and meeting red he finally found inspiration in a stranger who gave him a friend outside of his cousins during the school days. So it was kind of ironic when on the times Percy would try to be on time and turn in his work that involved school. That he would be stopped by a teacher of all things telling him he was not supposed to still be on school property.

"But i have to give my project to " I shot back using my puppy-dog look on her , since this one teacher was new and she held the authority around her in such a weak manner.

She gave me a look that said _"Fine but if you get caught i didn't see you!" _

"Thanks ma'ma" i said back to her and sped off to Drama class.

To be honest i was nervous i mean i was a day late as it was for turning this song skit in outline video on what is was supposed to look like. This time it hadn't been all my fault. Dad had decided my room needed a man's touch to it, much to my dismay i came home to find my free style room that had looked more like how i liked it which was skateboarder poster's and green day and linking park posters-even though i knew them i still liked to have their poster's, along with my first guitar i ever owned hanging over my bed on the wall.

Yet when i got home yesterday i came home to a room that looked like it belonged to a army brat! i mean I was never the one to get anger over anything , but it was MY ROOM! The one place that was mine to express myself outside of my work. So when i saw the army brat styled room i knew that my mum hadn't been the culprit even she knew that was my space!

Anyway back to the matter at hand. When my dad had redid my room he put all my old stuff in the spare room thank gods, thus my project was in there as well , and i hadn't even known. So here i was a day late in turning in my work.

"Ah have you decided to turn in you're project?" said in a bored tone that she sometimes used when she wanted to go home after a long play.

I nodded and handed her everything. I was about to leave when she called my name as i was two feet from the doorway of the classroom.

I groaned i was going to be late and then the death would be at my doorstep-literally!

"Yes ?" i asked turning around to face my teacher who had a glint in her eyes that said she had just put my video in her small portable TV .

"Have you ever considered going into the music business she asked.

I don't know what came over me, but i started laughing so hard that i was clutching my side.

"Whats so funny ? I thought that would be taken as a complamen-" she never got to finish because for some reason out of all the people i could have ever split my secret without having any doubts. I split them to i had this feeling that she would never treat me different for knowing I figured i told her, since she tended to treated me like my mum.

After i told her i waited for her to say something. I was prepared for her to scream "What!" , but i wasn't expecting her to laugh shaking her head.

"I knew there was something different about you child." she said out of breath from laughing.

"What do you mean? " i asked getting worried that if she knew there was something off about me facade then maybe just maybe other might have caught on as well.

"Well you have a talent that is beyond that of simple high school standard. More so to that of a trained actor or that of a full blow performer." she stood up from her desk and pulled something out of her basket that held things she confiscated from kids who didn't pay attention in her class.

"I think this may belong to you then" she handed me a journal that i remember throwing away a few mounts ago after that fight... "A confiscated it from a girl with blonde hair she wasn't the owner i could see that at the time, as i used to see you write in it. " she said smiling

"Thanks but it looks so new when i threw it away it looked-"

"Worse i know i have friends in the Yearbook area that fixed it up to where you can read it."

"Thanks"

"Anytime ...just remember this one thing though fame always comes with a price trust an old actor from Broadway to know. By the way what is the name of this song? " she said grabbing her purse and getting read to leave.

"Break-even " i said

"Well it may have just won the competition and a grade even if it was late" she said smiling and walked out of the classroom.

I didn't know it then but as soon as tomorrow would come my life was going to change forever.


	18. Chapter 18

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$$$#$##$$##$#$#$#$$##$$###$$$#$#$##$$#$###$$#$#$#$#$#**

** "The truth hath become lie's and the lie's hath become the truth, but soon everything is about to change, and when it does may Tyke be on thy side" **_-Quote from The rise of Albion by Amanda Humphrey (not out yet)_

**#$##$#$#$$$$##$#$$#$#$##$#$$#$##$#$$$#$#$#$##$#$$#$##$#$#$$#$#$##$$#$#$##$$#$##$#$$#**

Percy logged his overly stuffed backpack that held his guitar in its thin case that he was going to put in his locker as soon as he got to school . Along with his guitar he had some books he had checked out from the library on the history of pop and rap music. Along with his journals and his new song book that had a picture of a trident with the Greek word Nash Perseus Jackson, He had written fluently thanks to his Greek influence uncle Hades who taught him how to speak it and write it. At this memory that had happened four months ago made a smile grace his lips.

_****$**Flashback**$****_

_** "Yo Kelp head look at this weird book!" My younger cousin Nico shouted.**_

_** "Dude what are you doing your dad will kills us for touching his stuff!" I said shaking my head. **_

_** I had told Nico that I would spend the night at his house after he asked, okay begged me to come over , since apparently there was too much female hormones going off in his home ,because of Shadows girls sleepover thing. So feeling bad for the death breath I had agreed to spend the night to easy the female hormone imbalance and boost the male influence as Leo put. **_

_** "Naw dad would only kill us if we broke his "skull and bones" which since none of us can drive yet his Harley Davidson is some what safe." Nico replied shrugging.**_

_** I sighed making my way over to the book Nico was reading, or trying to since it looked like it was Greek. Now that may seem mean , but l swear it was in Greek**_!

_** "Death breath what is it saying?" I asked making out only a fragment of the words...**_

_**"Ήρωας των θεών" Hero's of Gods." I muttered , thus earning a weird look from Nico.**_ _** "Well done nephew maybe the line of our ancestors hasn't run dry yet." Said the deep foreign sounding voice of uncle Hades. **_

_** This had caused Nico to drop the book and jump like death had found him for a second. **_

_** "Umm ...we ...weren't doin nothing dad! I swear" Nico said looking paler then he need to.**_

_** Hades chuckled darkly. **_

_** "Son its fine after all you were learning of you heritage after all." Hades said picking up the book and handing it to me. "Here Perseus-" I shivered at this use of my full name, " How long did it take to figure out the English translation of that word?" He asked me. **_

_**"I don't know Sir not long I guess why?" I had asked **_

_** "Would you like to learn of your Greek heritage boys?" He asked . **_

_** Looking at Nico I knew we were both thinking the same thing. "Heck yes sir." **_

_**End of flashback**_

Percy smiled that had brought both Nico and him closer in their brother/cousin bond and the funnier part was Jason and Thalia and Shadow didn't understand them much despite them being some what Greek to, when they went and used their Greek vocabulary .

Plugged in his headphone's jamming to one of his only favorite rapper's songs- Eminem as of right now the song was playing" When I'm gone". Percy was so into his jam that he hadn't realized that he was about to do collision warfare with a certain blonde , gray eyed girl. Until it was far too late.

Percy and the blonde girl fell over to the ground, but luckily for the girl Percy was the one on the ground somehow saving her from the now cut Percy had on his arm .

"Oh I'm so sorry so-Percy? what oh my god are you alright?" said a voice that made Percy open his eyes still dazed for the fall .

"Yeah I'm fine are you okay?"

"Such a seaweed brain." said the gray eyes blonde girl Percy loved, but would never be able to have... Annabeth.

"Prépei na écho̱ ti̱n cheiróteri̱ týchi̱" I said in Greek absent mindfully.

"What did you just say?" asked Annabeth her eyebrows raised in confusion?

okay I this is not the Annabeth I've known . She knows everything about everything. Maybe I broke her by speaking Greek ? I randomly thought.

She was still looking at me expectantly to tell her. Well sorry love not today. I thought getting up just notching my bleeding arm. Crap I need to get that cleaned up.

"So your okay Wise girl?" I asked not realizing the name I just gave her.

"What did you just call me!?" She snapped.

Yeah she's fine. I thought as I walked to the school building doors. "I called the you Wise Girl since your the smartest girl I know. " I shouted back as I walked into school. Leaving her to think over whatever was stopping her from coming in after I did.


	19. Chapter 19

** "Put on your war paint-" Phoenix Fall out boy**

**so this was written yesterday but when i published the dam thing lets just say i felt like i had been punk-ed because there was nothing except the name so i hope you guys enjoy this and i will be working on reading the house of Hades fic this weekend since i have requested a four day weekend off from my job for my birthday this march 31, at witch i will be 20 years old soo happy . so this is the last update till i get done with reading the future house of Hades update i am working on for you guys since u shall never let my friends down.**

** "The war has just started grab my paint for i have a debt to pay in the art of revenge!"-**Vixens quote of the day

I woke up to the sound of my sister's loud knocking and her use of her megaphone?

_**"Eh Nicolas get your dead butt out of bed before we our both late!" **_the lovely Bianca Di Angelo screamed in her megaphone.

Gods how I hate her when she does this to wake me up for school even if it is the last day before winter break!

** T**hen it hit me. It was the last day before winter break, and the day I knew that i had to get my plane into action if I was going to find out where it just was that Percy really disappeared to when we didn't have school. I've asked his mm , but every time i do i get the feeling that she isn't telling the whole truth; however at the same time she is. I know its confusing as Tartarus on a good day.

So before my dear sister could say anything else i ran out of the room and grabbed my skull and bones designed backpack, since i had latterly gone to bed in the cloths i was planning on going to school in. Black tee and gray baggy jeans with the gild chain hanging on the side of left pocket that somehow connected to my jeans. I also slept in my shoes a pair of red and black converse...hey don't judge I'm lazy as you can get and i thought it would be much easier to get going, plus with great planning comes great need to take a nap that ended up just sleeping.

I must have stunned Bianca because she looked shocked that I was already dressed and out the door...hmm i should do this at random times that face was ...Priceless! i thought silently smirking and laughing.

I hoped on the option of running to school instead of ridding with a most likely irritated sister , and made my way to the school thinking on how i was going to get Percy to admit what i had come up with for the past couple of years until now on what i kind of figured out might be the real truth...

Now this might to a sock to most who don't know me very week, but since the first time Percy had went MIA for some time in the summer and that Nash dude who if weren't for the blue eyes and blonde hair had the facial looks of my brother/cousin I would have thought he was Percy, but i had brushed it off the first time the thought came across my mind.

However after Leo and pine-cone face's discovery a while back with those blue eye contacts i had gone back to that thought and begun to do a little dissecting of background history on this Nash dude. Which oddly was a dead end when it came up to the reporters trying to get his family history before the whole rise to fame.

I had a plane that i would follow him until the end of school that way i knew is my suspicions was right. It hurt to think that if i was right that he didn't feel like he could trust me or thals hell even Leo is semi trust worthy , but not being able to trust me? that hurt he was like a big brother i never got to have .

When i finally made it to Goode High i walked into a site i wish i had never seen ...since it made my blood boil seeing it...


	20. Chapter 20

Percy Pov

Ever wake up and think that maybe your life is not your to claim as such? And that you dreams that if achieved would never change you? That your life didn't seem to be yours, because it seemed that you had to hide the real you, even when you were among those you call friends and family?

No? then good for you then!

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clocking that was also a radio playing **Bastille's song Bad blood.** Which i found funny since after the whole jail incident happened , and i found out that i had a man hating police officer as a aunt. Who loved my mother , tolerated my father and , apparently uncle A . he hated being called Apollo, saying that it made him feel old and that Grandma Rhea hated him since apparently she felt her Greek heritage was to important to not be forgotten, and passed down the Greek names to all her children.

However back to the thought process that was going on before i did a complete 180' in thought process changing...stupid ADHD getting off topic it's too early for this!

I sighed mentally. Even before i had to go to school, on the last day before winter break i had a bad tendency to get off track!

Anyway the funny thing about that song being the first thing i heard as soon as i woke up was the fact; that Bad blood tended to be how my father and i were starting to drift to ever since i got put "in the brig" , as Father liked to say. Don't get me wrong i mean i loved him , but he seemed to want me to be something i wasn't.

You see it was just yesterday after i got home from my cousins birthday party, and had forgotten my cellular device at home. So i couldn't call home seeing we had went to the movies for Nico's and Beonica's birthday to go see Pompeii. The movie had ended around 8:35 P.M , and seeing that well i lived 15 miles from my house and it was getting dark, well i knew that i was going to get a scolding from my father as seeing as he didn't know much about me really. I knew that I probably should have asked Thalia if i could have used her cell, but then again i was tired as heck, and well i kinda forgot to ask.

So when they left to go home seeing as , their parents had come to pick them up and i had just got out of the guys room **- AKA the men's bathroom- **Even if i wanted to asked for a ride to my house i wouldn't have been able to.

So to make story short when i got home it was like an hour latter, seeing as when i'm tired i "walk as slow as a turtle who's about to get run over by Thalia's's crazy driving." Well that's how Jason puts it anyway. However , when i got in the house my mum was at work for some reason, and my father was looking at me with a look that said "Where where you?" , or better yet ,"What trouble did you get into this time?"

It was at this that the bad blood thing started to thicken between us.

_****Flashback****_

_ I mentally had to roll my eyes at this. _

_ "Where were you?" he had asked me eyeing me like he could look into my soul._

_ taking off my black avatar jacket i casually shrugged as i spoke. " I walked home from the movies" _

_ Apparently he didn't like that answer since he seemed to go all commander mood on me. His posture straighten, his eye stayed trained on me, his voice was hard as a commanding officer's would be when he his next choice of words came flowing at me hard._

_ "Why didn't you call son? Your mother was at work and i just got home from the station. I found you phone on the table , but you weren't here! Then you show up at this hour at the night. Do you know how worried i was no calls or anything from you?" He said looking all serious._

_ I groaned mentally, It was times like these i felt like he was trying to hard to be a father figure, and it didn't help that when i did something he didn't approve of that he said something that made me wish my mum was still dating Paul, and not married to my father._

_ "Why didn't you call to let me or your mother know you were on your way home, I'm sure Nico or Thalia would have let you use their phone?" He said following me to the kitchen, as i got a drink out of the refrigerator. _

_"I forgot, sorry" I said shrugging ._

_ "You forgot? How can one forget to let his parents know stuff like this! i mean if i had forgotten to tell my troops that their was a sniper located ove-" I cut him off there._

_ "Why do you always compare things to war? " i Said aggravated _

_"Because believe it or not life dose not always revolve around things such as acting and music that you seem to spend to much time on, i mean really its not like you can get famous overnight son." He said oblivious to how wrong he was. _

_ In any case this made me mad, I mean ever since he had come back into my life he seemed to be pushing me into a direction of military life. I had the feeling he wanted me to be a warrior in some Army branch when i graduated high school. Yet, no matter how much i gave him the notion that i didn't want to fight and kill other's . He seemed to look over that. _

_ So after holding all this in for so long i had just snapped t him. d_

_"Just because you joined the NY-FD -New York Fire Department. And are an Ex-Navel seal soldier who married my mum and then came back into my life after 15 years doesn't mean you can start acting like you are my Dad! " I snapped tired of his view of my life._

_ As soon as those words had left my mouth i felt a smack go across my cheek, and the blood rush to the left side of my face. I stared at him in shock. He seemed to have a look of shock on him as well, but then he slapped my face ,so i had no idea what put him in shock. And frankly i could care less. _

_ "Thanks for that Father i know how you feel about the truth!" I sneered at him._

_ "Percy i-" _

_ "Don't you dare say you didn't mean it, after all you slapped me" I said grabbing a cola and making my way to my room. _

****End of flashback****

Yeah that had been last night, and i still didn't know why i felt like he and i were driffting apart. I mean besides the point of all that, we had been geting some what closer . Yet, I knew that our relationship wasn't going to be the same as it was before. Being stubborn as i was i knew i wasn't going to make the first move to making what i knew was going to be a rocky stalemate in the father and son relationship go away first.

I sighed sadly.

Getting out of bed and getting ready for school seemed to be a hard task for some reason. It was almost like my body didn't want to go to school. Almost like it knew that i wasn't going to like what would happen today. Gods where did that come from?

After i had gathered all my things for the last day of school before winter break. I made my way out of the house. As i crept my way through the house i noticed that my Father had already made his way to the Fire-station. Since he was nowhere to be seen. Yet, my mum seemed to not have to work today , because she was waiting for me by the front door. She had a tired smile on her face, making her look older than she was,yet she was still the prettiest mother in the world to me.

Age didn't have a thing on my mum. I thought chuckling at how that made me sound like i was trying to get out of trouble.

"Hey mum. What's up?" i said as i grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl on the kitchen table.

"Percy have you told your Dad about you know-" She left it hanging in the air.

I knew she was referring to the secret i had...my other life..about Nash/Me . In truth i almost had last night. Hades in fact that was supposed to be the night i was planing to tell him. But since that "Incident I stayed in my room, and didn't come out. Of coarse that also meant that Mum didn't know then , unless Father told her. Which i highly doubted it.

"No i haven't and i don't think i'm going to be honest mom" I said looking out the door.

"Perseus he's your father and i know he'd love you even if he knew about the other part of your life." She said in a matter that made me want to believe her.

"Then can't you tell him. I have to leave after school and meet up with Frank." I said grabbing my overly stuffed backpack , that held my wig, contacts, and guttier that was sticking out right now.

Mum sighed shaking her head.

"I think you should tell him, Or at least call when and tell him that way we don't have to lie about why on where you're going to be for 2 weeks." She said in a tone that meant the matter was not to be argued about and that i lost no matter what.

I went to give her a hug. "I love you mum see you after Christmas's." I said as i left.

"Be safe Percy!" she said waving me off. "Make a difference with you gift" She said smiling.

"Okay." i said as i made my way to school, all the while thinking about the Bad blood my father and i had going on, and what he would he say , once i called and told him why i wasn't home this time , and about my other life .

I just hope the last day before Christmas break won't be too bad, oh how wrong i was...


	21. Chapter 21

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
She did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.-Avril lavigne, S8kter boy  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤

Hazel was not having the best morning. So to top the most shitastic morning off was the fact that the stupid red headed unnatural buff looking girl Clarisse LaRue decided that today was pick on Hazel day.

Now normally it wouldn't matter to her, but as seeing today was the last day she'd be able to not have to spend with her mother; who she didn't get along much with . she was kinda in a depressing mood. So when when LaRue came bounding over with that girl Piper who looked less enthused to be part of the group these past couple months since the Jackson incident . Hazel knew her day was about to skyrocket to Shitastic to blue eyed girl tastic if LaRue had her way.

"Well look what we have here Pip's a lone nerd or do you prefer witch girl ?" said LaRue grinning maliciously .

"Clariesse must you be so cruel all the time?" asked Piper looking like she actually felt sorry for whatever was about to happen to Hazel in a few moments. Making her wish her half siblings, or one of her cousins would show up to save her, hell she'd even take Nico as a savour right now.

"Shut it Piper your on a tight leash as it is with Luke for that stunt last weak with that Grace boy" said LaRue eyeing Piper with a glint of caring nature in her eyes , but it was gone as soon as she turned her attention back to Hazel, making the smaller girl gulp in fear.

Piper huffed and walked away not wanting to be a part of this.

"Now witch girl do you have those scores i needed " LaRue said clinching her fist to intimate Hazel.

"No and i told you just because i am a teachers aid does not mean i would help you unless you help you self" Said hazel her voice surprisingly not wavering for once against this burly looking girl.

LaRue raised a eye at the smaller girls bravery , but then chuckled darkly at Hazel.

"Well looks like the little witch girl finally found some spunk huh? "

"Stop calling me witch girl! YOU OVERGROWN PIG!" snapped Hazel her golden eyes burning with dim lit hate .

As soon as those words left her mouth Hazel knew that by the time the bell rang she would have a appointment with the school nurse.

If possible LaRue's red eyes seemed to flash a darker red and she raised her fist to hit Hazel , but before she could land a punch Hazel closed her eyes.

Nico saw that he was too far away to help as he walked in the school building , but he ran to try and save his half sister , but skidded to a stop when he saw Percy coming out of seemingly thin air and catching the red eyed monster's fist in mid strike.

Nico noticed that something was sticking out of his backpack , but his attention was shot back to Percy and the red headed red eyed monster that they mockingly called LaRue instead of her first name.

Percy's normally bright sea green eyes had transformed a hard darker almost dark forest green color. Something Nico's father said only the last remaining blood line of Greece descendent could do depending on mood swings.

"What the ever loving Tartarus where you going to do to my little cousin!" snapped Percy his somewhat husky sounding voice now seemed to go deeper along with a very unlike Percy trait he'd never heard before- -authority ?

LaRue smirk had been replaced with anger and somewhat panic hidden in her eyes making Nico smirk smugly. _ "You don't piss Percy Jackson off its like watching The clash of the Titans " _Thought Nico Di Angelo.

LaRue tried to glare at Percy, however she was no match for the wolf like one he was able to do. Making her visibly shrink back in fear.

_"Good that what you get pig face!"_ Nico thought gleefully.

LaRue looked like she was trying to come up with a comeback but before she could utter a single word Annabeth came in almost scaring Nico , not that he would ever admit it . And bounding over to LaRue her usual somewhat annoyed tone when talking to Nico's group was switched as her next words shocked Nico and Percy to the core.

"Why are you following Luke in a path that's gonging to get you landed in some juvenile prison Clare?"

"Why do you even care Chase ?" LaRue snapped irrated that one of her own was defending the outsiders.

"Because unlike most would think i have a heart and a brain! plus I hate how you guy treat other do you know what Luke says about you behind your back Clar-" before anyone could register what happened Annabeth lay on the ground red mark on her face in the shape of a hand print from a steaming Luke who came out of nowhere , but sadly that's all it took for this day to become more interesting then it should have been...


	22. Chapter 22

So **I know I haven't updated much and trust me when I say I almost deleted my profile. See I had typed up the rest of my HoH and saved it but didn't publish it and then Watt pad goes and deletes it. I was pissed . but im back NOW **  
**-'-''''''-''''-**

**_ The truth told I miss you , and truth be told im lying. .. hope it gives you Hell._**  
when _**you see my face I hope it gives you Hell. ..**_  
_** take back you memories there no good to me...**_  
_** h**_**_ope it gives you Hell ._**

The after effects of that one moment would cost one of the two boys a hidden love , and a somewhat crush of a hidden pair of electric blue eyes...

As soon as Percy registered what had happened to his long given up upon crush . He took one look at the insignificant **boy **in front of him who looked too pleased with his work. That well it pissed him off beyond belief. That in a swift set of almost blurred movements. He slug off his backpack that held his guitar and few other things on the ground. All the while his bright eyes , no held no light but a swirling storm of there own.

Luke was pulled out of his stupor when he fell to the ground with a thud. 

Luke was better prepared now that he knew how Jackson fought. However he was not matched with the rage his opponent had backing his swings.

Just as Percy was about to swing a right hook on Luke. Luke jabbed Percy in the gut with his right knee . Thus knocking Percy off of Luke.

"Whats the big idea you two better stop fighting before I give both of you write up's and suspension slips! " Snapped a very much Irish coffee deprived Mr.D .

Those words seemed to deflate the two boys . To a degree where their friends could garb a hold of them and where now able to pull them away from the other.

Annabeth looked at the product of the scenes she had caused . She was just about to get off the floor where she had fallen from the impact of Luke's slap. When a voice coming from the corner startled her.

"They say one who has a hidden love towards the devil is bound to see his evils all too late. " The girl made a shuddering sound in disgust,  
"Well you know what they should have kept their mouths shut on that piece of advice It would have been simpler " sighed the girl Annabeth knew as Thalia

Thalia set her eyes now on Annabeth making the gray eyed blonde feel intimidated by the other girls stance , plus they way she seemed to radiate a sense of power and confidence .

She was sucked out of her stupor when she registered that Thalia was calling her name.

"inne...annie"

"its Annabeth don't call me Annie!"

"Well you zoned out " Thalia argued amused at how the blonde haired girl got irradiated over a nickname . Making Thalia make a mental note to use it often.

"So Annie-" Thalia ignored her muffled complaint. "Do you want to go see the skit thing with me at lunch?" Thalia asked trying to be nice .  
**_Note trying which she is not known for_**!

Annabeth looked at the black haired blue eyed girl in shock, yet confusion , as well as gratitude.

"Why would you want me to go with you ? I've been all but nice to you guy's since grade school?"

Thalia ignored _**tried **_not to snort when laughing , yet the gods of laughter must have had no pity on her.

"Did you just snort"

That somber-ed her up.

"If you don't want to die in the most horrifically possibly way. I'd not mention that ever happening to anyone. " Thalia said sending Annabeth death glare worthy of a Ex-Solider.

Annabeth shook her head amused this time , yet slightly shaken by Thalia 's deathly seriousness .

"Okay point taken so um. yea back to before; why would you want me to tag along with you?" Annabeth timidly asked .

Thalia started walking to her first period class with a pain written smirk on her face.

"Life is to short Annie , and if you think about it...your not such a bad person plus kelp head likes yea so why not . Everyone needs a second chance ."

With that Annabeth was left in the now empty hallways wondering wuch road she would take now. ...

Stay in hatefiled circle. ...

**Or...**  
Find friends among the out crowed.


	23. Chapter 23

**no song qoute today haha**

"Man you need to cool it with Castilian " Said Jason trying to calm down his best friend and cousin.

"But he-"

"Deserves more than some beating, maybe my fire trick would suffice?" Said Leo trying to lighten the mood.

"Flames last time that certain pyrotechnics trick happened my dad banned you from coming over for a year" Said Shadow shaking her head.

"Well he deserved it that robe needed burning" Said Nico smiling for a moment.

"Yea so this is different ...its Luke Castilian . besides I was only gonna make it to where his pants burst in flames in the lockeroom. " Leo said impishly.

"I like his idea . Plus that duchbag almost hit Hazel. " Snapped Nico voice growing as cold as death.

"Guys enough I have to go . And for what its worth cousin's or not you guys are awesome friends ." I Said shrugging off Jason's hand that was on My shoulder.

Before anyone could say a thing I went in the directions of my locker to place my stuff in there.

The mornings event had not disappointed Drew , and her cronies gossips go'ers . Most spreading lies and faceted truths to their enjoyment. Thus making Me wince ever time someone would stare at me.  
However by the time the bell rang for lunch , and for Me to get ready to do my skit. Much to my horror when I realized what the prize was. Along with a few pointless complaints to Mrs. Busteed . Who shook her head smiling at him saying the words I swore I'd take to the grave.  
"With talent comes fame, yet beings complications . Remember where you come from and who has been there by your side . Because in the end that's all that matters. "

Needless to say I was all but calm.  
_"Gods what if I have that one crazy fan who can make the connection to me and my alter ego ...Nash .What if I choke. _" I mumbled to myself as I got my trusted guitar Riptide out of its prison ...I mean locker.

"Hey Percy" said a voice that belonged to...

I whirled around to find his once best friend .

"G..grover?" I said in shock and somewhat happiness .

"um yea that's me." Grover said looking at the ground .

"What's wrong ?" I asked not caring at all that since Yancy Grover hated my guts .I mean he was my first friend and almost brother in a sense.

"Really Perce after all the shit I've done to you . You ask me whats wrong? " Grover said shock written in his eyes , while also laced in his voice.

I placed a firm hand on his right shoulder .

"Dude the past is the past. Lets leave it there. Besides I have no **Bad blood** with I missed my G-man . "

If it was possible the look Grover was giving me made him look like a goat on crotches .

"Percy Jackson your too good of a person" Grover sighed. "I don't deserve a friend like you and i am sorry for the way i've treated you. it's just...Jumper"

By now I could tell he was close to crying. Which I would admit that I wasn't too far from crying for our lost friend as well.

"I know man just be glad you weren't the one who found her and was blamed for crimes you didn't do" I said absentminded.

Grover looked at me his eyes rimed red with guilt.

"Percy look I'm sorry for those things ,and i know that i made the wrong choice of friends when i came here. Believe it , or not i think when you had that last fight i actually saw this time i realized that well i let my hate and grief over her death blind me from seeing the truth even after all these years. I guess what I'm trying to ask is that well can we be friends again-"

I had the feeling G-man would have blabbed on forever so i pulled him in for a Man- hug.

"Yo Grover your forgiven i never really had a problem with what happened so yea buds again." I said giving him my troublemaker smirk.

Grover smiled in relief.

"Hey bud i have to go do something i will see you in the lunchroom okay?" i said slinging my guitar case over my shoulder and grabbing the hat as well as the black faded leather jacket.

"Sure? where are you going?" Grover asked confused,

"Lets just say i won a prize and it was to preform ...bye man ohh wait if i were you go sit by Jason if you meant what you said ." I said waving , as I made my way to the direction of the backstage entrance area to the stage that was in front of the cafeteria.

See most kids didn't now about it unless you were part of the theater department. So it was cool to scare the freshmen who didn't know that .

As i got in behind the drape that shielded our work from the prying eyes i began to feel at home.

"You ready Percy?" asked Nikita a small thin red head who had a talent that would go far when it came to her dancing and acting.

"Yea everything in place?"

"Yep and thanks for letting me ya know be a part of this." she said blushing

"Hey your welcome, come on lets knock their socks off okay?" I said smiling

Just as i said that the drape began to life and the noisy lunchroom begun to grow silent. I pushed my hat over my eyes while smirking no one would now it was me since i don't dress like this , well Grover would but i somehow knew i could trust him. Even after all the crap that went down.

As soon as the drape was all the way up i was at peace and began to sing my song .

**_"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_**  
**_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in_**  
**_Cos I got time while she got freedom_**  
**_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even_**

**_ Her best days will be some of my worst_**  
**_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_**  
**_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_**  
**_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no_**

**_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you, _**  
**_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_**  
**_I'm falling to pieces, yeah, _**  
**_I'm falling to pieces_**

**_They say bad things happen for a reason_**  
**_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_**  
**_Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving_**  
**_And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no_**

**_What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you, _**  
**_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_**  
**_I'm falling to pieces, yeah, _**  
**_I'm falling to pieces, yeah, _**  
**_I'm falling to pieces _**  
**_(One still in love while the other ones leaving)_**  
**_I'm falling to pieces _**  
**_(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_**

**_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_**  
**_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._**  
**_Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh_**  
**_Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name._**

**_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_**  
**_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in_**  
**_Cos I got time while she got freedom_**  
**_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break _**  
**_No it don't break _**  
**_No it don't break even no_**

**_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and_**  
**_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok _**  
**_(Oh glad you're okay now)_**  
**_I'm falling to pieces yeah _**  
**_(Oh I'm glad you're okay)_**  
**_I'm falling to pieces yeah _**  
**_(One still in love while the other ones leaving)_**  
**_I'm falling to pieces _**  
**_(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_**

**_Oh it don't break even no_**  
**_Oh it don't break even no_**  
**_Oh it don't break even no" _**

As soon as the song was done i stopped playing took a bow and smirked the crowd of my high school was shell shocked i guess you could say it looked like the had witnessed a private concert.

"Thanks for your attention that was my song break-even see ya'll " i said in the microphone absent minded . I felt like i was at home so i guess i got caught up in the moment by using my Nash voice. and i got off stage . All the while leaving a shell shocked cafeteria filled room.


	24. Chapter 24

{ } { } {¤} { } { } {¤}{ }

This is dedicated to my adopted Da though you are gone for 5 Years now , you inspired my love to write with your bedtime stories ...

"if you could see me now, I still look for your face in the crowd...oh if you could see me now. " - the script

I miss you Da ...

{ } { } {¤} { } { } {¤}{ }

The day had passed by in a whirlwind of rumors and excited buzz. The little skit had gotten the better of him. Thus he'd almost blown his alter ego cover. He'd somehow made it to the end of the last day of Hel erm -school before holiday season started. Oddly enough though none of my freinds had come to blabber his head off with whatever they had on their mind since lunch.

Grover had been the only one who had sought after me wanting to know what that was about. Now I know I said I could trust him. Deep down I did. However , after trying to explain I used a voice manipulator to change my voice to add effect to a school project. I knew he knew the connection between the rumors of Nash popping in to *Grace* Goode high with an awsome beining of winter break were actually truth. One might asked how I knew that. Well its simple really. It was that his eyes gave it away that he knew.

"Perce I want you to know I have your back now. " He said as he walked to the bus line. I thought he was done there but he went one while he continued walking to his ride.

"But Nash is more than a pop star ..." Grover smiled genuinely as he waved .

I laughed out of all the people who could have put the pieces together that fasted, whilst strangely enough I was fine with. It was Grover . my old Friend. Brother from another mother. Enemy yet friend.

I smiled feeling a sense of relief for the first time .

I walked out of the school parking lot to the Lotus Music shop where I was to meet up with Frank. My head was too far in the waves that I was unaware of the fact that Death was tailing me.


	25. Chapter 25 tailed by death

- Ill see you with your

laughter lines-Bastille

As I made my way to the Lotus music shop I debated on if I should come without my wig and annoying contacts on. I mean I did consider Frank Zhang a the same couldn't be said about the poperitze.

Why did life of a hidden pop-Star have to be so hard.

Yet a bigger question that needed answering was why did I promise my mum tbat I would finally tell my father who and what Nash was and why I wouldn't be home .

I sighed.

Rounding the corner I noticed that if I was going to change before I got there I'd have to stop at my Nash related safe houses, so as not to raise suspicion.

As I turned left and reached the drive way to my small safe house. My cell began to play wastelands by linkin park letting me know that Nico was calling.

"Yo man whats up?" I asked as I unlocked the door .

"Hey Perce where are you? " Nico asked randomly.

"Um..." What the Heck do I say? I thought. "I'm on my way to my job Nico...Why whats wrong?"

THE other end was silent for a moment.

"Just wanted to see if I saw you but I guess I was wrong .Ok bye" I hered nico said dejectivly.

I felt bad I really did. But I rushed to get my alter me on. Just as I was putting my wig on a flash of light shot in my direction .making me freeze in fear.

They finally found me out...was my only thought as I rushed to get my contacts in.

I sped off to the Lotus music shop. To worried about the outcone to noticed death was holding a camera that held my secret.


	26. Chapter 26 the call

• • • • • • • •

'If I lay here if I just lay here would you lie with me and just forget the world.'- snow patrol chasing cars

• • • •

IT was five thirty in the afternoon when Poesidon got home from work. The days events didn't have much bad in them as his days in the services. But the mental stress never seemed to leave him completely.

He couldn't help but feel ashamed though , almost guilty if the fact that he left so abruptly this morning. What with the event between his 'son' still freash on his mind.

"why did I hit him? " Poseidon thought beating himself up for his mini black-out moment.

He couldn't rember why he'd gotten mad at Percy , but he did know that no matter the case he shouldn't have let his PTSD make him retaliate and hit Percy.

"Dam flashbacks ." He snarled at herself mentally.

As he made his way into the wondered what his Percy thought of his father now. However that thought slipped his mind when he heard the answering machine go off in its annoying beeping tone. Leting him know that a call was missed.

With one shake of his head Poseidon by-passed the answering machine heading to his and sallys were in the hell his son was.

=Time back skip 1 hour earlier =

Percy's heart was pounding as he met Frank at the meat up point . His hands shock violently ever now and then letting him know the adrillne was leaving his system . His eyes never once stopped looking over his shoulder in case of poperizte bombarding him at any given moment.

"-and you have a meet and greet with some author named Rick Roridan -" Frank kept talking as they entered the touring bus. Making Me feel like I was getting a lectuer on how pop star life can suck when its your side life.

Just as I was looking out the window of the moving bus I noticed that we were bypassing Annabeth street . At the thought of the blonde gray eyed know it all princes built girl I began to completely devoid any attention on Frank Zhang ; whilst thinking about the Annabeth incident .

How could I lose my cool over her? I know I've harbered a crush on her since I'd moved to Goode high. However, every time I thought of her I was instantly unwillingly reminded of Luke and the duchbag had me wanting to punch more than his face.

I'd been so caught up on ways to make him pay more for hurting my wise girl that I hadn't heard Frank trying to get my attention until somthing blue and soft came hurtling at my face .

''What the Heck man!" I snapped picking up my prized blue Dori pillow pet.

Frank looked smug at my shocked face.

"You were doing it again " he said tiredly.

"What am I doing again dear old buddy ole pal?" I asked trying to use my best counrty accent , yet failing miserably .

Frank narrowed his eyes At me for a second trying to look pissed sadly he failed to hold the glaring face, as soon as I started to make werid faces .

We both started laughing , moment of seriouseness by passed for a moment.

As soon as we had some what control over ourselves .Frank brought out a bottle of medicine .

"Whacha got there man?" I asked worriedly as I noticed my stage name on it and a simi word that I thought said Waderille-but then I realized that couldn't be the name .

"Its adderall your mother sent it to us through the mail -don't give me that look she said if push comes to shove it would help you focuses ." Frank said placing the evily stuff I would refuse constantly to take.

"Yea well if push comes to shove I will send them to a one way trip to the toilet water slide " I muttered, yet I have the worst of luck since Frank heard me.

"It's not like it'll kill yea to take the make coming up with songs and paying attention mire faster for you." He said .

Alas, I had to hold in a smart remark like 'What you really mean Is I'm not listening to my lecture on what we have to do in 2 weeks time you dumb butt , so drugging me up is the best freaking option ."

Franks phone began to go off making both of us jump . He took one glace at it and his eyes widden .

"I gotta take this its Grams" he said apologetically getting up and heading to the bathroom the bus held.

I sighed remembering what I had to do . Getting up I grabbed my phone from my backpack and dialed home. As soon as the machin picked upy call I knew no one had made it home yet making me a little relieved .

Once the beat went off signalling that I leave a messaged I begun.

"Hey um dad or mum im on my way to NEW Jersey .If this is found by dad first I have a lot of things I wanted to tell yea in person but last night kinda put a damper on that. But look im Nash the singer And I have a concert line up but I love y'all and will see you in 2 weeks love Yo-" I never got to finish that sentence as I felt the bus jerk and I fell down to the ground and hit my head, as the world went dark, But before I was out completely I could of swore I felt water on my legs ...


	27. Chapter 27 the tides changed

-This is dedicated to one of my loyal readers on fanfiction. net I sorry for not updating much so thanks for tbe awesome review IZEnderson -

-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Without thought, without voice, without a soulDon't let me die hereThere must be something moreBring me to life

-'-'-''-''-''-

Nico hated his life right about now .He couldn't believe that out of all everyone he cared to trust. His hero like brother in a sense lied to his face.

Ok not his face by his ear , which was part of his head so...

Gah Thalia and her new pet princess need to stop hanging out around me! What within two minutes of both becoming friends again is corrupting my mind!

Nico slug his avengend and sevenfold logo bag over his shoulder .Whilst trying not to drop his Samsung exhibit which was blaring 'Welcome to the family' throughout his diamond headphones, in the process of reaching ultimate comfort with his heavy bag.

Once done Nico sighed .'What was he scared about ?' , Nico thought confused."I wouldn't betray family like that!"

Nico had been so caught up in his mental health that he didn't see a very expensive looking Shelby mustang almost hit , until he heard the blaring of it horn.

Nico froze momentarily as the headlights came closers .It wasn't until a thought about darkness came to his mind did he feel like he was about to upchuck, along with realizing something weird and unexplainable just happened.

Where as a few moments ago he was about to be road kill .Nico was now in some kind kind of tunnel with water around him.

"What the Gaea?!" Nico hissed freaked out and confused.

However, that was forgotten history when he heard a large splash , and the crunching of metal coming from above him.

Not wasting any time Nico scrambled out of what he now figuered to be a drainged pipe line. Mentally cursing his oh so good fortunes .

Nico looked at the wrecked then froze when he saw something that made his blood freeze .

There in a tour bus with a blonde wig hanging off his head showing black curly hair ...Layed his cousin with blood gushing from his head layed ...

...Percy Jackson

(So thought of it being another cliffy but I had mm's so y'all got lucky ;-)

Nico froze for a moment not sure if he was dreaming. ...Which he hoped yet doubted.

Or, if he was living his nightmare he'd been having a few nights ago.

He pinched himself to make sure.

"Mother trucker !" Nico screamed when he felt pain from him pinching himself , thus launching I to the fray of the badly damaged tour bus trying to get to his cousin.

Nico found the door of the bus was jamed ,and dented . He knew that there was knew that there was no FREAKING way he'd be able to get in .

" GODS BE DAMMED! Nico shouted in fury at the thought of Percy dieing here .As he fumbled for his cellphone in a rush to call 911 .

"Hello this is 911 i'm Iris what is the emergency. " Came a womans board uncaring robotic voice.

"I need a ambalence there's been an accident !" Nico said trying to to freak out.

"Sir what kind if accident .please calm down. " Came the annoyingly calm woman's voice.

Nico's eye began to twitch.

"A shortage of pizza accident. WHAT PART OF I NEED A AMBULANCE DID You NOT GET!"

The other end was silent for a few moment's making Nico panic more thinking that his unfiltered mouth had finally cost him dearly.

"Sir a unit has been dispatched where is your location? "

Nico looked around realizing that he had no clue.

"...Sir ..."

Then out of the nowhere Nico thought he heard a voice say 72 west drive near trinity river.

"72 West drive near trinity river hurry my cousin is hurt." With that Nico slammed his cellphone shut with trembling handes.

Not long after the call was made 24 mintues latter Nico could hear the sirens making Nico pray that they could save his cousin.

The paramedics wasted no time rushing to the tour bus, while another ambulance came barling down the road as well. They catapulted out of their rig, and ran in the opposite direction that nico reailzed was another vehicle that most likely held the reason for this mess.

"Sir Apoll-"

"Fraya I told you stop it with the greek names now help me get these lads on the stretcher!" The one as Apollo snapped causing Nico to realize they had freed his cousin .Along with the passenger in the bus who looked better off then Percy. Who's arm looked bent and a headwound from hitting something.

"Is he going to be all right?" Nico stammered .

It was then that the lead paramedic noticed the goth looking boy .

"Are you his family kid? "

Nico nodded scared for the first-time in FOREVER.

Apollo gulped then looked at the kid ."Get in the rig but don't touch anything. "

Nico compiled hastily , all the while praying that everything would work out.


End file.
